Toppling the Throne
Chapter 1 Redemption of an Object Monty Syrup raced through the city of Danville, on his motorcycle. He was on the look out for any activity coming in from Doofenshmirtz. A quick look of the city, and that would be it, shortened by the fact that the rest of the mobility squad was also on surveillance. Or at least he thought. He completed a few more circles around a certain area before turning around to go back to HQ. His quota was filled. A few others will still have to search around. As he raced back to HQ on his motorcycle, he thought about the new adminstration of the HQ. Complete trash was his opinion. Jason Dirkov made a terrible general. He never had anyone practice shooting targets, hand-to-hand combat, or weapon development. It was as if he wanted ''Doof to stay as forced ruler upon the city. At first a few people enjoyed it, those who did not take the NP anyways. Then they hated it. And new lieutenant Liz was just as bad. As Monty pondered these thoughts, he did not notice a figure on Doof's building, hanging on to it by a rope. --- AR was suspended in the air by the rope she had attached to the roof. She she used the rope to slowly hop off the side of building and land in a lower spot. AR opened a window using a tool, and entered the building. She landed on a marble floor, in a marble walled hall. AR had come here to conduct a surviellance watch. She needed to gain information for the newly formed team. They didn't have much to do. Phineas was only developing weapons, and looking for parts. Ron was still trying to hack Doof's mainframe. Anthony was still in the infirmary with Isabella watching over him. Anthony has been sleeping long periods of time. AR still didn't understand why the shock had effected him so much. The information she had set out to get would put them back on track. --- Phineas rummaged throught the pile of raw materials on the floor. They were only a five man team, so they were going to need all of the extra firepower they could get. Phineas pulled out a welding tool and began fusing the metals together. He reflected on the events of the past days. They have really changed him. The initial shock had long left him, leaving a changed boy. He sighed. He hoped that his behavior would return to standards by the end of this whole fiasco was over. He left the computer room he was currently working in. He walked through the articially lighted hallways and made his way to the infirmary. Isabella was still at the front. Anthony was in one of the rooms, recovering from the excess energy fuse. "How is he holding on?" Phineas asked Isabella. "Better than before," Isabella answered, "But it's not over." Phineas walked over to Anthony, who was lying awake. "Anthony, any idea why you are taking so long to recover?" Phineas asked. "Yes, actually." Anthony answered. "You see, after you gave me the first pair of gloves, I added some perphierals to it so that they could become more handy.My guess is that I got used to the high drain pattern, and now the energy is demanding it. Just thought of it now." Phineas took out the object that had originally given Anthony electircal powers. "High-drain huh?" "Ah! Get that thing way from me!" Anthony began to freakout. "No, it doesn't have any energy left in it, you took it. Press the button for a tremendous drain of your energy, which should provide you with enough relief for me to make some peripherals for constant drain use." Phineas said. Chapter 2 Danville's Only Chance﻿ Anthony took the the sphere and looked at it in his hand. It had a single red button on it. Anthony sat up in the bed. He stared at the sphere for a while. It had a sort of silver cage, directly underneath it was a lighted neon blue sphere. After a while, Anthony pressed the button. There was a small flash, and Anthony felt some strength return to him. AR walked through the halls of Doof's building. They were guarded fairly well. Several times already she had to destroy guard droids to that they wouldn't raise alarms. She came to a door, and picked it's lock. When AR opened the door, she found a series of catwalks which were relatively high above a research center and a labratory. AR had just stuck gold. She walked over to a catwalk path near Doof, and listened. "Those inventors know nothing!" Doof rambled to himself. "What they are still researching, I have accomplished! This Fix-inator will fix that weather machine in no time, when it is finished charging....which takes some time." "Talk to yourself, much?" AR muttered. My operatives should be doing well inside the HQ heaquarters, though I wonder why thy haven't reported much back yet. Maybe there is some type of interference." Doof pulled out a walkie talkie."Send in the prime two subjects!" Doof yelled into the walkie talkie. A few seconds later, a door opened, then Eric and Perry stepped out. They were both in some kind of light armor, not for protection, There were plenty of wires running down the armor, connecting it all. They were both wearing helmets, which had a distinguishable chip on it's side. Eric and Perry walked up to Doof and saluted. AR had seen enough. She knew that Doof was going to start planning something, but any longer, and someone may discover the robots smashed on the floor. Then they would raise an alarm. She left the buildiing, managing to slip away unoticed. --- "Ahh, yes, Boss." Jason answered his PDA from the privacy his newly constructed office. "Dirkov, give me a status update." Doof's voice came from the other end. "This rebel alliance isn't going to last long after you launch plan Zeta." Jason answered. "I have let them on their own for a while now. No training, no drills, no nothing." "Perfect." Doof said. "In about 5 hours, command your army, to launch an attack against me. I'll take it from there." Deeper within the alliance building, several rebels engaged in a conversation. "That new general of ours is a pushover." Matt commented. "I have to agree with him." said Daisy. "He never puts us through practice or anything, it's like he ''wants us to lose..." "We're going to have to launch it ourselves." Juan said. "You can't be serious..." Daisy responded. "I agree with him." Matt said. "Ever since Anthony has been banned from the alliance, we have been very unproductive. We need to do something and-" "Attention, all soilders." Jason's voice came through the speakers, cutting Matt off. "We will launch an attack against Doofesnshmirtz in five hours, prepare in any way you can. That is all." "Well." Matt stood up, off of the chair he was sitting in. "Let's get ready." --- There was something in the back of Anthony's mind, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He felt as though he was over looking the obvious, because he was too focused on beating Doofenshmirtz. Plus, there were sirens going off. The loud baring was coming from the direction of Doof's building.Then Candace spoke up. "How are we going to get Danville back to it's original state?" Candace asked. She was right. They couldn't live in Danville when it was in that condition. "I can try to work on something, but we are starting to run out of materials.." Phineas said. At that moment, AR rushed into the room. Anthony was relieved to see her. The sirens that were going on had worried him. "Any news?" Ron asked. AR told him what she knew. It took a few minutes to explain it all. "That's it!" Phineas exclaimed. "The fix-inator! It can fix Danville!" "Phineas, I doubt that it has a wide-scale effect..." Candace commented. "No problem," Phineas said "A amplifier is not to hard to build, and does not require nearly as much material as a ray to fix something would, so it would be no problem. Of course I could use a bit of help it." "Who's going to help you?" Isabella asked. At that second, the door opened. Everyone naturally turned around, since everyone on the team was already there and accounted for. Everyone but Phineas was surprised to see who it was. Ferb stepped into the room and put on a labcoat. "Ferb!" Candace exclaimed. "Slipped out of the alliance HQ?" Anthony asked Ferb. "No actually," Ferb said. "I left the battle." "Battle?" Ron asked. "What battle?" "Look outside." AR said, from by the window. "I thought those sirens were because of AR." Isabella said. "Apparently not." Phineas responded. "Come on, Ferb. Let's g work on the ampifier." Phineas and Ferb left the room. Anthony stepped up. "We are going to join the battle, whether the Alliance likes it or not. Ready youselfs with whatever you can find. The weapon I am holding right now is the only actual weapon we have." Anthony handed the laser rifle to AR. "I have the gloves, they should be enough. The rest of you will work together, as a tank. Candace drives the car; Isabella, you are medic. Phineas and Ferb will work on the amplifier. Ron will be on offensive. You are to help anyone who is against Doof. You will arm yourselfs with whatever you can find. AR come with me, I will show you the plans to Doof's building, the electrical wiring plans." Anthony said. Anthony walked out of the room with AR following him. Ron, Isabella, and Candace looked at each other. "Well..any ideas?" Candace asked. "This is a school, right?" Ron asked. "Yeah..." Isabella answered. "The school food here is pretty disgusting." Ron said. "And if the rumors are correct...." Ron lead Candace and Isabella to the lunchroom. THey went into the back, where the lunch ladies cooked. Ron stepped up to a freezer and opened it. He was staring at a bunch of food that was in deep freeze. He picked up a packet of meatballs. "Harder than rocks." Ron commented. Chapter 3 The Cure for Apathy﻿ Jeremy thought about the events of the last few days as he rode his motorcycle throughout the battlefield. He was recruited recently, lightly trained on how to us the motorcycle, and put on the field. As unprepared as he was, his days alone were worse. He was armed with only a broomstick, which he was holding at the time of the earthquake. Food was hard to come by when Doof's droids were surveying the area. But now the Alliance took care of him. He even had a partner, even though Juan wasn't an ideal conversationalist, they had each other's back. In fact, Juan was in another motorcycle, which was racing right behind him. The next few seconds seemed to stretch out into several minutes for Jeremy. The Alliance had been holding Doof's droids. But suddenly, a dark figure raced out of midst of the marching droids. It grabbed hold of an Alliance soilder, ripped the rocket launcher that the soilder was holding out of his hands, and threw soilder aside, The figure then proceeded to fire the weapon. The ground beneath Juan's motorcycle exploded. Juan flew out of the motorbike. "No!" Jeremy yelled. Luckily, Juan was only bruised when he landed, thanks to the motorcycle's, and his own, armor. The problem was where he landed. "Agh! Get off of me!" Sharah shouted from under him. "Sorry, comrade." Juan said as he stood up. Sarah clutched her ankle in pain. Because of the way Juan landed on her, she sprained her ankle. Juan stared at her clueless about what to do. The NP in his system allowed him to think of one solution, to get a medic. But there was no medic around. Sarah gasped in pain. She pulled off her helmet, as she began to sweat as a result of her natural defenses going haywire.Juan shuddered a bit as the shock of the scene wore of the effects of the NP. Juan suddenly found himself in the middle of a war torn street, full of ruins. He heard the mass firing of lasers and began to get scared. Then he saw Sarah. His eyes immediately filled with concern. He swooped down and picked her up. Juan ran off with Sarah in his arms to look for a medic. Candace swerved around a couple of laser turrets and came to a stop. Anthony and AR gathered what they needed and left the car. Phineas and Ferb began to make their final touches the amplifier. "Wait, what are you fixing....?" Candace asked. "Nothing, we are just finishing the amplifier." Phineas responded. "Perfect, they forgot it." Candace groaned. "Anthony and AR already left." "...now what?" Phineas asked. "We follow." Ferb responded. "Are you sure?" Phineas asked. Fern nodded. Isabella spoke up. "But you have no weapons, you might get seriously hurt, without any defense.." she said. Candace looked outside. She saw Juan carrying Sarah, moving towards them. "Isabella, I think someone needs medical attention." Candace commented. Isabella opened the side door and rushed them in. Juan set Sarah down on a seat, being careful not to move her ankle. "What happened?" Isabella asked. "I'm happy see you guys." Juan panted. "She sprained her ankle." "Good to see you too." Ron said "How did she sprain he ankle?" Isabella asked, looking inside a kit for some medical supplies. "I was launched into the air, and I....um...landed on her." he replied. "Ooh, that must hurt!" Ron teased. "I'm not that big you know." Juan said. "Yeah, almost scrawny." Ron teased again. Isabella went over and started treating Sarah's ankle. Phineas and Ferb finished the amplifier and went over to Juan. "We need to get this thing to Anthony." Phineas said. "Can you do it?" "Well, I'm too scared to back out there." Juan looked at Sarah and lowered his voice. "And I would like to stay here with her, make sure she'll be alright. Here, take our weapons. You'll have to go yourselves." "Hmm, the NP must of worn off." Ferb said. Chapter 4. Spirit of the O.W.C.A.﻿ Anthony ran down the halls of Doof's building, with AR following him. They turned a corner, and found themselves looking at the front armor of a few droid guards. Anthony got into fighting stance and AR whipped out the laser rifle. Anthony engaged in melee, punching the robots and shocking them like in a frenzy, while AR shot at them. After the floor was covered in the smoking remains of once complex machinery, they calmed down. "If you have clearence, show me the authorization zeal." AR said. Anthony recognized that statement as the standard sentence, making no sense out of context, for a request of proof that the person asked is a member of a secret spy orginization within the United States. Anthony fumbled for his badge, and showed it to AR. "Look," AR said. "When you get to the fix-inator, and attach this to the amplifier." She showed him a small, rectangular object with a strong metallic luster. "What does it do?" Anthony asked. "I swiped it from the HQ, I had a feeling I was going to need it." AR said. "This is a memory erasing device. Once put into amplifier, it will erase memories, according to the settings set. I have already set it so that only members of spy organizations, and the violater (which in this case is Doof) will remember the events that happened since this all began. The rest will forget them. Take out the amplifier, i'll show you attach it, in case I am not there." "Don't you have it?" Anthony asked, confused. "No...Don't tell me you forgot it...." AR said. "Umm...." Anthony felt arpund his pockets. "Umm...." "How can you forget it!?!" AR shouted. I didn't, you did!" Anthony became defensive. At that moment, Anthony PDA beeped. Anthony answered it. "By now, I think you guys realized that. You forgot the amplifier." Phineas voice came from within the PDA. "Yeah...." Anthony responded. "Don't worry, Ferb and I are coming up. Ferb jerry-rigged his PDA to make a GPS to find your PDA, and by extension, you." Phineas said. "Ok, we'll plan the rest our steps until you get here." Anthony said. .... "That was fast." Anthony commented, as soon as he saw Phineas and Ferb arrive. "Well, you already cleared the way for us," Phineas said. "So there weren't too many droids to deal with." Suddenly, someone jumped down from a catwalk above. Thaddeus Weaver was wearing a high tech, yet weird looking jumpsuit. "You will not pass." Thaddeus told them. Anthony stood in front of everyone else. "Phineas, Ferb." Anthony said. "Find another way around, try to get to the fix-inator. AR and I wil deal with this one." Phineas and Ferb turned a corner and left. A voice inaudible to everyone but Thaddeus came out of the headset he was wearing. "Get back, I'm am firing the canon in a few seconds. --- Jason stepped out of the car. He was holding a walkie talkie in his hand, and was speaking into it. "The tesila canon will knock them out." he said, then put the talkie away. "Is ist ready for fire?" he asked aliance soilder. "Yes, General Dirkov." he answered. "It is set at high, as you requested." "Good." Jason said. "By the way sir, as it is on the high setting, it can only be fired once. It requires a huge amount of energy." the allaince soilder. Jason walked up to the canon, aimed it, and was ready to fire it. --- AR felt that something was suspicious. "What's going on?" She asked Thaddeus. "Look outside the window and find out." Thaddeus snickered. AR walked over and looked out, trying to find some answers. She saw a canon that was about to fire, and pointed directly at her. AR gasped. "Get down!" she yelled, and forced Anthony to the floor when he made a confused face. "Get down! Get-" At that instant, the laser hit the window. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces, and the shock of the impact shook the entire building, sending derbis from the ceiling to fall. Anthony kept his head as close to the florr as possible, and covered his head with his hands. AR was thrown to the wall, as she didn't have enough time to throw herself onto the ground. Thaddeus walked back to them, from the other end of the hall he had retreated to. Anthony forced himself off the ground. He was slightly disoriented due to the force of the blast. Anthony put his hand on the wall to steady himself, as he tried to regain is senses. His blurred vision started taking shape, and he found himself looking at the unconcious AR. AR was sprawled out on the floor, right next t the wall, She wasn't moving. Her visor from the helmet she was wearing was cracked. Anthony froze, fearing the worst. A comrade that has been so loyal to him is down. Anthony kneeled down, and took AR's pulse. She was alive. "Hmm, looks like curiousity killed the cat." Thaddeus said. The next thing Thaddeus saw was a fist hurling straight toward him. Anthony's punch caused Thaddeus to stumble backwards a few steps. Thaddeus brought a hand up, to cover his face. Anthony didn't care that Thaddeus was in pain. He escaped the last one, in which Anthony used all of his will to stop himself. But this time, there was no excuse. Thaddeus kicked Anthony, who wasn't expecting such a quick reaction. Anthony doubled over, and was pushed to the ground by Thaddeus, who then snickered. --- The cracks in the street deepened with every vibration. It was sunset, yet this one was like no other seen by the youth of Danville before. Instead of the varying colors which were usually etched across the sky, the sun's faltering light was passed through a filter of grey smog, dulling the rays. It was the last thing Matt saw before being attacked by Eric. Matt somehow managed to grab Eric's fists, which were headed towards his head. Eric forced Matt to place a knee on the ground. Both boys struggled for control of the other. "Eric, listen to me!" Matt shouted. "Why are you doing this?" Eric didn't answer, he kept pushing Matt closer to the ground. "I have orders," Eric said, in a slightly autotuned voice. Matt felt his muscles begin to fatigue. Eric wasn't natrually strong, but that machinery on his body gave him extra strength. Just when Matt was about to collapse, Eric stopped forcing him down, and fell straight to the ground. Behind Eric's former location was Daisy, with a pair of wire cutters in her hand. "Lucky that I got to him in time." Daisy said, smirking. "Thanks, Daisy." Matt said. --- Chapter 5 Taunting Death The the cold hard marble floor rushed up to Anthony. He was genuinely surprised, he never imagined that Thaddeus would beat him in combat. But their he laid, defeated. Anthony let out a spasm of coughing, a side effect of the kick to the stomach that had downed him. "Looks like the great general has fallen." Thaddeus taunted. "Such a high-ranking official, defeated by a single member of the Doof Forces. Well, just goes to show much of a poser you are, and what Chumps Phineas and Ferb are." Rage boiled inside of Anthony. On top of being kicked to the floor by someone of Sid the Kid's agnorance, he was degrading him and his friend. Anthony forced himself to focus his acursed electricity all to the palms of his hands. He knew he was putting his life on the line, but Doofenshmirtz had to be stopped at all costs. Anthony wasn't about to let a self-centered boy with an ego stop him. Anthony forced himself onto unsteady legs. He began to sweat, and hoped he would find a energy drained soon. Anthony brought his shaking hands behind his head. But he began to have second thoughts, and he stopped himself, and stared at Thaddeus. "Looks like you finally lost it," Thaddeus said after a few seconds, seeing the doubt in Anthony's eyes, "You idiot, you will never amount to anything." That cut it. Like an overstretched rubberband, Anthony snapped. With a yell of fury, he threw his hands towards Thaddeus. A pulse of electrified molecules ripped their way through Anthony's gloves, effectively shredding them. It kept moving to create more damage. The speeding pulse smashed into Thaddeus, hurling towards the wall. It moved on to puncture several pipes located behind him. A dazzling effect was created, as the light emitted from the pulse danced within the drops of water that was spraying out of the punctured pipes. Behind a pile of debris, Thaddeus moaned. Anthony fell to his knees, then foward, to all four. Pain wracked his body, as a spasm of electricity traveled through him. After it had passed, he looked at the palms of his hands. The tattered remains of his gloves stood as grim reminders of the hourglass of his life he had just created. Anthony crawled over to AR, who was still unconscious. Deciding it was to dangerous to risk carrying her ungloved, he made it his goal to get Phineas and Ferb's health. Anthony stood up, and made his way to the way Phineas and Ferb went through, past Thaddeus, and through the shower of water. He didn't make it to the otherside. As soon as he was under the spray of water, pain wracked his body once more. It was so excruciating, Anthony threw himself head first, out of the spray, and to the ground. Anthony shivered, he was wet. But he didn't shiver because of the cold, he shivered because he knew his time was running out. He was wet, the conducting water all over his clothes. The effect would wear off soon, but not soon enough. As he fell to his side, the last thing he saw in his failing eyesight was AR. He didn't remember turning her way before. Had he been staring at her the whole time? He contemplated this as the darkness took over. Chapter 6 Ditching the Treatment Anthony awoke, and gasped for air. He found himself surrounded by people. Isabella was kneeling next to him, holding the defillabrator she had just used on him. Ron was burdened with the weight of the power generator that was connected to it. "Weird how this thing has a reverse switch." Isabella said. "Strange how it could be done through the palms of his hands." Candace said. Anthony forced himself to calm down. He had thought the watere had meant the last of him. It must have only rendered him unconcious. Though from now on, he would try to avoid water. "Where is AR?" Anthony suddenly spoke, and turned his head frantically. "We helped her already." Isabella informed, "She ran off, telling us that she had to do something." Anthony pushed away the staring crowd, and slowly stood to his feet. "I'm going too." Anthony said. "You can't," Isabella said, raisng an eyebrow. "You are too weak." "Still going." Anthony replied, rather stubbornly, and ran off. "Uh" Candace sighed. "Come on, we are going after him." Candace and Isabella ran after Anthony. Ron struggled to keep up under the weight of the defillabrator. --- Phineas stepped back and took a shot from atop the catwalk they were on. The remote controlled baseball that he launched looped around the security droids they had accidently alerted. It spun around them at a high speed rounding them together. Ferb then shot his baseball with tremendous force, and smashed the droids by repeatedly hitting them. "Good shot, Ferb!" Phineas high-fived his green haired stepbrother. Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Stories